<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viens, mon bien-aimé by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596146">Viens, mon bien-aimé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H'>Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Erik Lehnsherr's Gay Socialist Farm Island, Français | French, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la fin, c'est pour Charles un commencement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viens, mon bien-aimé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192777">Into The Open</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots">clockworkrobots</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je remercie ici clockworkrobots de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction, merci à vous aussi d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous, je vous souhaite une belle lecture. L'action se déroule immédiatement après la fin de <i>Dark Phoenix</i>.</p><p>It took me ages, but here we are, thank you clockworkrobots for allowing me to translate that brilliant fic of yours!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Il suffit que Charles repousse son cappuccino sur le côté pour qu'Erik reconnaisse qu'il s'agit d'une ouverture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik dépose l'échiquier sur la table ronde d'un mouvement souple sans pour autant utiliser ostensiblement sa mutation, une concession peu habituelle, se dit Charles, mais il en est tout de même reconnaissant. Il a choisi ce café pour son affligeante banalité, son menu quelconque et son personnel poli mais sans prétention. Il aurait  certainement pu trouver mieux dans un autre établissement parisien, certainement même dans le même arrondissement mais il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Un café tout à fait médiocre dans une ville à l'opposé de New York est l'endroit qu'il lui fallait pour retomber sur ses pattes après avoir laissé tout ce qu'il avait connu derrière lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik Lehnsherr avait toujours eu le don de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Alors quand j'aurai gagné, j'imagine que cela voudra dire que j'aurais le droit de choisir où nous dînons ce soir ? » demande Erik en installant le pion qui vient compléter la rangée rectiligne déjà en place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles ne peut retenir un petit rire : « Quand tu auras gagné ?  Bien sûr que non, mon cher...» Charles sourit et joue le coup d'ouverture. «Non, quand tu auras perdu, je serais peut-être magnanimement disposé à te permettre de suggérer où nous irons dîner.» Il se fait taquin et penche la tête avant d'ajouter : « Mais tout dépendra bien sûr de leur carte des vins. » </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Excuse-moi Charles, mais je n'oserais même pas suggérer un restaurant où la carte des vins ne serait pas de digne de ce nom, » Erik lui jette un regard offusqué. Mais ses yeux qui pétillent de malice et le bourdonnement amusé de son esprit font comprendre à Charles qu'il n'en est rien. « Tu as toujours une prédilection pour cet abject millésime de 79  ou as-tu su élargir ta palette depuis notre dernier diner ensemble ? »         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce diner, il y a trois ans, une rencontre impromptue à Londres pour fêter la Chute du Mur. Charles ne savait pas qu'Erik serait là. Il s'était dit qu'Erik serait plus sûrement à Berlin pour arracher lui-même les fers à bétons. Mais non, il était là, à la sortie du dîner de gala où s'était rendu Charles, grand et toujours aussi beau, drapé dans un long manteau sombre pour se protéger du vent d'hiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Le 79 est tout à fait plaisant, » renifle Charles.  « je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu dises le contraire.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik secoue la tête alors que d'un déplacement de son cavalier il s'empare d'un fou. « Il est insipide et a une odeur âcre. Mais ce n'est pas que celui-là, c'est le cas de presque tous les pinots noirs, alors mes reproches ne devraient pas être pour cette année là en particulier. »  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles soupire, faussement mortellement déçu. Il ne s'amuse jamais autant que lorsqu'il se chamaille avec Erik pour des vétilles : « J'avais oublié ton dédain pour tout ce qui n'est pas un merlot de vingt ans d'âge.» dit-il sur un ton moqueur alors que les coins de sa bouche se tordent en un sourire.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sourit lui aussi, dans la connivence : « Bien sûr que non ! » </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'Erik le voit rougir.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non, il n'a pas oublié, se souvenant de nuits volées, lèvres tachées de rouge. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas oublié. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Le temps s'écoule, immuable, de cette façon étrange dont il passe quand Charles a le bénéfice du vin et de la compagnie d'un bel homme : autant trop rapidement et trop lentement et jamais autant de proximité que désiré. Mais il a eu des décennies pour savoir ce que c'est qu'être en présence d'Erik et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher quand il le veut. C'était presque plus simple, au temps de ces quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne cèdent quand ils étaient jeunes hommes. Quand il ne savait pas encore son goût, quand il ne connaissait pas encore la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Les regards brûlants et le poids sur sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'Erik se tenait trop près de lui à leurs débuts étaient douloureux autant que excitants, dans tout ce qu'ils suggéraient et promettaient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De le savoir maintenant était presque un fardeau si ce n'était pas non plus un genre de souvenirs auquel il s'était agrippé le plus désespérément dans ses moments de solitude la plus absolue. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il n'avait pas touché Erik aussi intimement, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, ce que cela faisait de sentir le sang bouillonner sous sa peau et de se demander dans une stupeur mêlée de crainte s'il était possible que le pouvoir d'Erik n'inclut pas cette impossible capacité à faire bondir son coeur hors de sa poitrine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oui, le savoir et ne plus pouvoir y avoir le droit était une torture bien particulière.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Charles,» La voix basse et chaude d'Erik le fait sortir de sa rêverie au parfum de merlot où il était perdu en contemplation de la beauté de la mâchoire d'Erik. Charles laisse échapper un soupir appréciateur. Il devenait toujours particulièrement jouisseur quand il buvait un verre de rouge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Erik, » riposte-t-il, en restant maître de lui-même malgré l'anticipation qui le rend un peu nauséeux et lui tord l'estomac.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jusqu'à maintenant la conversation est restée en terrain neutre. Pas de politique, rien de leur passé, juste une conversation paresseuse sur la lecture et la musique et la défense passionnée du génie prodigieux de Basquiat par Erik. Mais Charles ne savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Erik ne revienne au sujet abordé plus tôt dans la journée et que Charles avait soigneusement évité. Il était parti depuis trop peu de l'école pour penser à là où il voudrait établir un chez-lui, la blessure d'avoir perdues celles qui, à bien des égards, avaient été sa soeur et sa fille était encore trop fraîche.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à l'École, que c'était hors de question. Pas sans Raven, sa perte était une plaie béante à son âme qui ne guérirait jamais. Pas sans Jean dont la présence constante avait été durant si longtemps sa seule famille, jusqu'à ce que Raven revienne à la maison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La maison. Cela ne voulait plus rien dire si les gens qu'il aimait le plus en étaient absents. Il avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour Hank et les autres professeurs, pour les élèves aussi, mais il s'était tant isolé d'eux ces dernières années qu'il ne savait pas encore si une relation pouvait être réparée après que les deux parties aient tant perdu. Il y aura peut être un moment où, dans l'avenir, ils pourront tous se revoir sur un pied d'égalité, mais Charles ne les bousculera pas. Il leur doit bien ça. Peut être qu'il se le doit aussi à lui-même, de découvrir ce que cela fait d'être moins seul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik le dévisage entièrement. Leur table a été débarrassée depuis déjà un moment et il ne reste plus que la bouteille de vin pratiquement vide et Charles sait que ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Même dénué de toute expression, le regard d'Erik est toujours aussi magnétique et pénétrant et Charles a rarement le courage de détourner les yeux. Il regarde Charles et Charles se sent mis à nu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je suis fatigué, » lui dit Erik. Le ton n'est pas accusateur mais Charles peut dire par la position de sa mâchoire qu'il cherche encore quelque chose. « Toi aussi, tu dois être fatigué,» ajoute-t-il en tendant la même pour effleurer de deux longs doigts fins ceux de Charles agrippés au pied de son verre.  C'est curieusement hésitant pour un homme d'habitude si direct. Cette sorte de tendresse timide fige Charles qui ne retire pas sa main.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te ramener à la maison.» réitère Erik.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le sang lui monte bruyamment aux oreilles et Charles se demande si Erik peut sentir cette façon dont de simples mots peuvent le mettre sans dessus-dessous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Erik, je...» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les yeux d'Erik sont brillants, il s'attend à la dispute et s'y prépare. « De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ? Après tout ce temps et après </span>
  <em>
    <span>tout</span>
  </em>
  <span>... ? » demande-t-il.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles inspire profondément : « Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, mon ami,» dit-il à mi-voix et cela devrait avoir l'air absurde et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Son honnêteté les surprend tous les deux, à la façon dont il sent l'esprit d'Erik s'agiter et à la façon dont il hoche la tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik l'observe attentivement : «Eh bien, j'avoue qu'il y a bien quelques fois où tu aurais dû avoir peur.» finit-il par admettre, répondant honnêtement à l'honnêteté de Charles avant d'ajouter. « Il y avait même quelques fois où j'aurais voulu que tu ais peur. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La main de Charles frémit sous celle d'Erik et il s'accorde une seconde de panique pour se demander si quelqu'un dans le restaurant les regarde en dépit de leur choix sur une table à l'écart des autres. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, se dit-il, et les vieilles angoisses ne meurent jamais. Il inspire et expire doucement, se rappelle qu'être </span>
  <em>
    <span>queer</span>
  </em>
  <span> en 1992 est radicalement différent de ce que c'était il y a trente ans lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et dont il était toujours épris. La seule idée de voir comme le monde avait changé, mais où il y avait toujours cette constante, le dépassait un peu.  Tout avait changé, mais jamais ça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il y a bien eu des fois où j'aurais voulu avoir peur, » dit-il calmement, reprenant contenance. « Je... J'ai eu peur de ce que tu aurais pu faire, » Il le dit parce qu'il ne va pas mentir. Même s'il n'y a que lui qui est télépathe, Erik verrait clair dans son jeu. «Et de... et de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi, » rit-il comme pour se moquer de lui-même, mais ses sourcils restent froncées. Peut-être que Raven avait eu raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'il était vaniteux, mais ça n'avait pas jamais été vraiment été pour les raisons qu'elle croyait. C'était tout simple plus facile de s'ensevelir dans les relations publiques que de faire face à la réalité crue de la solitude, d'être sans Erik, sans </span>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il secoue la tête. «Mais... tu es quelqu'un de bien Erik, j'y ai toujours cru. J'ai toujours </span>
  <em>
    <span>su </span>
  </em>
  <span>ça, » martèle-t-il parce qu'il veut vraiment qu'Erik comprenne ça et ce depuis le jour de leur rencontre.  Il sourit tristement et retire honteusement sa main qu'il pose sur ses genoux. « Je présume que j'ai eu plus peur de l'idée que moii, je ne le  suis pas.  »   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et c'est là qu'Erik le coupe et se saisit de la main de Charles avant qu'elle ne retombe sous la table, hors de sa portée. « Charles !» dit-il avec cet accent curieux, témoin de tous les endroits où il a été. En un autre temps, Charles avait aimé décortiquer chaque syllabe et se demander où il l'avait saisie.  Il se souvient d'après-midis paresseux à la fin de l'été où il se demandait comment Erik dirait son nom, et particulièrement quand il le vocaliserait avec sa propre bouche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu es pratiquement la définition d'un saint, » dit Erik, les lèvres tordues par un petit sourire naissant. Un sourire presque autant moqueur que sérieux, quelque chose de paradoxal que seul Erik maîtrise vraiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ah ! » dit Charles alors qu'il remet sa main sur la table seulement pour prendre une large gorgée de vin. La brûlure âpre et douce parcourt sa gorge et il aime ça. « Mais tu ne crois pas aux saints, pas vrai Erik ?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il repose son verre maintenant vide et relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Erik.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« J'ai cru en toi ! » commente simplement Erik, et le coeur de Charles manque un battement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il veut y croire, vraiment il veut y croire. Il veut se plonger dans les mots étonnamment généreux d'Erik et oublie combien il ne les méritent pas. Il veut clore l'espace entre eux comme il l'aurait fait quand il était jeune, si captivé par sa découverte. Il veut aussi dire à Erik d'aller de se faire voir, lui dire qu'il est trop tard, qu'il aurait dû lui dire ça dix ou trente ans auparavant ou... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa mâchoire se crispe, il ferme les yeux et dit sans y penser vraiment plus longtemps : «Eh bien, tu as  peut-être fait une bonne chose quand tu as cessé de croire en moi. »  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik se redresse brusquement, comme ébouillanté : « Tu crois que j'ai cessé d'y croire ? » crache-t-il, stupéfait que Charles ne </span>
  <em>
    <span>sache </span>
  </em>
  <span>pas. Son esprit bourdonne, un sentiment électrifiant, attirant, juste à la périphérie de celui de Charles, mais il ne plongera pas, pas tant qu'Erik ne lui aura pas demandé. Et pourtant, la tentation miroite devant ses yeux, toujours aussi douce.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au loin, Charles sent que leur serveur s'est décidé à venir voir si tout allait bien. Il lui fait repousser l'idée dans l'immédiat. Il ne sait pas si cette paix fragile pourrait supporter une interruption, aussi minime qu'elle soit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il regarde Erik se trémousser sur sa chaise, en prise à une tension et un désarroi qui n'étaient pas là en début de soirée, comme s'il hésitait à se lever, fou de rage, ou s'effondrer sous la fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Charles, nous avons eus nos différents, nos conflits, » commence Erik « mais ce qui m'a toujours le plus fâché était de savoir que tu étais toujours le meilleur d'entre nous et que pourtant tu semblais toujours si pressé  de rejeter ça, de t'abaisser au niveau des humains comme s'ils pouvaient être aussi généreux que toi. Non, » Là il hoche la tête et lève une main avant que Charles ne puisse protester. « Je connais tes vieux arguments. Tu dis que l'humanité a de la compassion et pour aussi généreuse qu'elle soit et qu'immense soit cette compassion, elle ne le sera jamais autant que toi. »       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il pose ses coudes sur la table et se rapproche, imposant. « Je ne dis pas que tu es parfait, » L'adjectif lui fait faire une moue de regret. « Tu es naïf et arrogant, et beaucoup trop entêté. Mais tu es généreux. Tu m'as pardonné des choses que l'on ne devrait pas pardonner. N'as-tu donc pas vu ? Que je voulais un monde, un monde qui soit digne de toi. » </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce n'était pas ce que Charles s'attendait à attendre. Il ne sait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, pour être honnête. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il voulait, parce que ces derniers temps les attentes et le désir sont deux instincts qui lui font le plus défaut. Peut-être même ceux qui lui ont toujours fait le plus défaut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Erik... » </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de construire, »  poursuit Erik, ignorant la tempête intérieure qui fait rage chez Charles ou peut-être inspiré par elle. « Laisse-moi te montrer.»   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je... Que ferais-je une fois là-bas ? » proteste encore une dernière fois Charles, sans enthousiasme. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles que j'enseigne à qui que ce soit, et je crois que je ne sache pas faire grand chose d'autre. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il est honnête. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Les quelques jours qu'il vient de passer seul à Paris, pour tout relaxants et plaisants qu'ils sont, lui ont surtout prouvé qu'il est incapable de rester oisif. A quoi est-il bon s'il ne peut pas enseigner ou apprendre ? Il a passé sa vie entière dans un environnement scolaire, autant durant ses propres études supérieures ou en donnant des cours, il n'en était jamais sorti, à l'exception de la brève période où il avait été un agent secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son  morose monologue  intérieur est toutefois interrompu par le serveur, finalement libéré de la distraction psychique imposée par Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il règle leur addition avec le peu de français qu'il parle et Erik sourit, moqueur, toujours satisfait d'avoir le dessus sur Charles quand il s'agit des langues étrangères. </span>
  <span>(Charles n'a jamais été repoussé par cette disparité, il en a récolté le bénéfice avec joie chaque fois qu'Erik lui a parlé chacune des langues jusque dans sa peau)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils sortent du restaurant sans en dire bien plus, à l'exception de quelques remerciements pour le personnel resté pour faire la fermeture. Il est tard maintenant, même pour les standards européens, mais il fait bon, la brise légère de début d'été est tiède. Il aurait été plus convenable pour Charles de s'excuser maintenant, de souhaiter à Erik une bonne nuit et lui dire qu'il aurait peut-être une réponse le lendemain matin. Peut-être que d'ici le lendemain matin, Erik aura oublié sa question, mais même la partie de son esprit la plus encline à s'illusionner en doute. Erik n'oublierait jamais quelque chose d'aussi important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais il y a en lui quelque chose qui l'empêche de partir sans se retourner. Le même quelque chose qui l'a fait sauté dans l'eau noire à Miami il y a une vie de ça. C'est quelque chose qu'il ressent chaque fois qu'il regarde Erik et qu'une douleur plaisante s'installe dans son ventre.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il absorbe la présence rassurante d'Erik alors qu'il se tient debout et fier et grand à côté de lui sur le trottoir et Charles prend un moment pour s'émerveiller encore une fois de la beauté de sa silhouette. Peut-être devrait-il demander Erik de le ramener à sa chambre d'hôtel ? En souvenir du </span>
  <span>bon vieux temps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En fait, la question est sur le bout de sa langue quand Erik commence à marcher. Charles pousse hâtivement sur ses roues pour le rattraper mais Erik ralentit pour lui permettre de se synchroniser à lui sans effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il observe Charles longuement : « Tu n'as pas à être utile pour gagner ta place là-bas. A Genosha. Certes, la communauté repose sur l'effort de tous, mais la valeur d'un mutant ne se détermine pas en des termes capitalistes tels que le labeur ou la productivité. »  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles hausse un sourcil aguicheur, enivré par les bons vins consommés lors du dîner et le parfum encore plus enivrant d'être dans les rues de Paris après le crépuscule avec un homme ravissant et les délices d'avoir toute son attention sur lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Vous avez l'air dangereusement communiste, Mr Lehnsherr.» taquine-t-il.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Oh, » sourit Erik. « j'ai plus d'une façon d'être dangereux.»       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles rit. Ça lui avait manqué. Cette faculté qu'ils ont tous les deux de transformer n'importe quoi de mortellement sérieux en quelque chose d'absolument ridicule en l'espace d'une seconde et ce d'une façon que seul l'autre comprend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Elle était mauvaise, celle-là ! » sermonne Charles mais sans le penser. Il sourit toujours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dire vrai, il ne peut pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il a sourit autant en une journée.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik lui sourit en retour, de ce sourire secret juste pour lui. « Vraiment très mauvais, pas vrai ? Je suis un peu rouillé,  » concède-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. « La dernière fois que j'ai dû convaincre un homme de rentrer avec moi, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles rit mais rapidement, une sorte de jalousie paranoïaque l'étouffe. Il déglutit péniblement et détourne le regard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il  regarde un couple branché  typiquement parisien sur le trottoir d'en-face se glisser précipitamment dans une porte cochère, riant alors qu'ils profite de l'alcôve et de son ombre pour profiter du peu d'intimité qu'elle a offrir et qu'ils étaient trop impatient d'attendre. Charles les envie, juste un peu. Parfois, il déteste avoir été si putain de patient, et si souvent pour les mauvaises choses.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lui et Erik ont rarement joué aux échecs avec une vraie pendule dédiée, mais peut-être qu'ils devraient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Est-ce que tu sous-entends que tu n'en as plus besoin, parce qu'ils sont déjà à la maison ? » demande-t-il hésitant. L'angle d'attaque de sa question devrait lui faire honte, parce que toute la soirée durant Erik n'a été que entièrement honnête avec lui.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comme toujours, Erik voit directement derrière l'innocence feinte de la question. « S'il te plait, Charles. » ricane-t-il comme si l'idée ne valait même pas l'idée d'être évoquée. Comme si Charles allait juste lire son esprit quand il en aurait envie et </span>
  <em>
    <span>savait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ce qui énerve un tout petit peu Charles, s'il devait être honnête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je ne me permettrais pas de présumer d'avec qui tu couches ou ne couches pas à Genosha. » dit en reniflant, sur la défensive.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik hausse les épaules de sa façon subtile habituelle, celle qu'il serait facile de manquer si l'on était pas fasciné par les courbes larges de ses épaules et que l'on avait depuis longtemps mémorisé chaque angle et chaque muscle qui ondule sous la peau.  « Pourquoi présumer quoique ce soit quand tu pourrais savoir ? »  dit-il sur un ton désinvolte en se tapotant la tempe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles sursaute, s'arrête brusquement d'avancer. Il n'a rien connu de plus beau que de sentir l'esprit d'Erik au sommet de sa liberté et à son plus haut potentiel, mais il ne se permettrait pas de traverser les barrières qu'Erik lui avait demandé il y a longtemps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Erik, tu sais que je ne...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik soupire et se retourne vers lui : « </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je</span>
  </em>
  <span> t'invite Charles. » Il insiste et soudainement, avec un sens d'émerveillement accablant, Charles comprend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il touche d'abord les bords avec hésitation, puis se sent happé par la permission bienvenue d'Erik et plonge. Il oublie tout de son inquiétude ou de sa jalousie à l'idée de trouver des souvenirs d'autres amants, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui ressentira ça, que lui qui ne connaîtra Erik aussi complètement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toutefois, ce n'est pas sur un souvenir qu'Erik s'ouvre à lui, mais sur une vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y a un lit mais Charles ne le reconnait pas. Il suppose que c'est celui d'Erik par l'arrangement spartiate de la pièce, par les draps simples mais élégants sous son corps. Et, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>... il est là : c'est Charles lui-même. Haletant et rouge d'un désir qui le dépasse alors qu'Erik embrasse son torse, suce ses tétons. Il regarde alors que Erik du rêve le dévore, l'enveloppe dans ses bras et le repousse dans le lit comme si c'était sa place, parce que dans ce monde-là, c'est sa place. Le dos nu d'Erik ondule et Charles sent le désir dévorant d'Erik comme si c'était le sien.  Parce que c'est le sien. Il est dans l'esprit d'Erik et regarde l'image de lui-même et par le regard d'Erik ne voit rien qui ne soit pas digne d'être aimé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'est beaucoup trop. Il retombe dans son fauteuil dans un soupir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais de retour à la réalité, Erik est toujours là, debout, bien </span>
  <em>
    <span>réel</span>
  </em>
  <span> à côté de lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« J'ai attendu longtemps, mon vieil ami, » dit Erik à mi-voix. « Je peux attendre plus longtemps mais je ne veux pas. Et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles non plus. »    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il a raison. Evidemment qu'il a raison. Il a attendu diligemment pendant trente ans et il est tellement fatigué maintenant et il est tellement à bout d'être seul. Il a perdu plus qu'il ne croyait possible de perdre et il ne croit pas qu'il supportera de perdre </span>
  <em>
    <span>ça</span>
  </em>
  <span>, la façon dont Erik le regarde, la sensation de son esprit contre le sien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik qui se rapproche de lui, et Charles après une vie à se donner aux idéaux et aux causes et aux attentes d'une société qui n'a jamais su vraiment quoi faire de lui, le rencontre à mi-parcours. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Charles était fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait de l'école pas juste en termes de maquette de cours et de vie étudiantes, mais aussi du domaine qu'ils avaient significativement amélioré depuis  le temps où Raven et lui l'arpentait quand ils étaient enfants, se dérobant du regard cruel de son demi-frère et de l'indifférence froide de sa mère.. Lui et Hank et le reste de leurs collègues avaient créer des jardins renommés et des infrastructures à la pointe de la technologie. Non seulement il y avait un hangar abritant un jet sous le terrain de basket mais le terrain de basket n'était pas mal non plus. Il y avait une ouverture d'esprit que Charles avait toujours voulu et encouragée mais dans la mesure d'un certain idéal d'ordre. C'était un refuge pour les jeunes mutants qui avaient besoin d'un endroit où grandir mais c'était avant tout une école. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quand elle était petite fille, Jean avait un jour dit que c'était trop beau. Il lui avait alors promis que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, parce que comment quelque chose pouvait être trop beau  pour quelqu'un d'aussi spécial ? Mais il avait oublié qu'un jour il avait eu la même impression à son âge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la maison quand il était enfant et avait eu hâte de la quitter pour Oxford dès que Raven et lui le purent. Il avait fait de son mieux pour, au fil des années, effacer les souvenirs d'une enfance marquée par l'absence, mais une large portion de sa vie après être retourné au manoir avait été marqué par l'absence. Le départ d'Erik, celui de Raven. Alex et Sean, Moira. Ses propres absences, que ce soit dans des stupeurs éthyliques ou des  soirées politiques. Des étudiants, si brillants et prometteurs, qui grandissent et qui partent pour trouver leur voie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le manoir avait été sa maison si longtemps mais peut-être que comme nombre de ses élèves, l'école ne pouvait plus le contenir. Peut-être que c'était trop bien pour lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genosha, en revanche, c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La première chose que Charles remarque quand Erik repose son fauteuil est combien tout semble plus lumineux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y a de la couleur, du vert des feuilles des arbres à la mosaïque du métal multicolore qui constitue les bâtiments parsemés au milieu de jardins qui produisent tous les légumes que l'on puisse imaginer. Les mutants fourmillent, soit s'affairant à leurs tâches quotidiennes ou alors simplement appréciant le soleil qui brille sur toute la grande clairière. Charles entend des rires d'enfant et dans le lointain quelque chose qui ressemble à de la musique. C'est la vie. La vie vécue sans peur ou répression ou le fardeau de l'histoire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'est magnifique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait bien entendu imaginé de grandes choses, quand il avait obtenu l'accord présidentiel pour l'établissement de Genosha, mais encore une fois Erik semblait avoir surpassé son imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« C'est...» Charles cherche les bons mots mais son éducation, pour toute prestigieuse qu'elle ait été lui fait subitement défaut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sourit, un sourire tout aussi lumineux et libre. « Oui, je suis d'accord ! » dit-il en l'entraînant sur le chemin principal jusqu'à un bâtiment à l'écart des containers reconditionnés. Ça ressemble vaguement à la proue d'un navire, se dit Charles, si l'on penchait la tête et qu'on l'imaginait sur l'eau. Mais un navire complètement rééquipé et transformé. Et il sait, sans même lire un esprit aux alentours, que c'est chez Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je dois t'avouer que ton instinct pour la conception d'une habitation est... intéressant.»  dit Charles alors qu'ils passent le seuil du logement. Il ne veut pas être insultant, parce que c'est </span>
  <em>
    <span>vraiment</span>
  </em>
  <span> intéressant : il est fasciné par tous les détails, se demande où Erik a trouvé ce morceau de métal en particulier ou ce à quoi il pensait quand il l'a récupéré. Le travail accompli même dans les aspects les plus fonctionnels du bâtiment trahissent un soin tout particulier que Charles sait qu'Erik met dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, et cette maison, ce </span>
  <em>
    <span>foyer</span>
  </em>
  <span> en est vraiment la preuve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alors qu'il s'avance jusqu'à la pièce principale, il s'aperçoit que les meubles sont particulièrement bas et pense d'abord que cela doit valoir des maux de dos terribles à Erik, d'être comme ça, plier en deux pour cuisiner ou utiliser les plans de travail. Même le lit est bas. Et puis Charles, soudainement, se rend compte et pas sans surprise, que franchement tout dans cette pièce est idéalement conçue pour une personne en fauteuil roulant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Curieusement accessible, je devrais dire, » dit-il en essayant de garder l'air nonchalant mais il n'est pas certain de réussir. Il se retourne vers Erik qui s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui. « C'était intentionnel ? »   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles n'est pas certain que la réponse compte. Que cela soit délibérément ou par erreur, la petite maison au milieu de la mer d'Erik est parfaite pour eux deux. Parfaite pour Erik parce qu'elle est sienne, parfaite pour Charles parce qu'il y a sa place sans avoir à recourir à la force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais il a tout de même besoin de savoir, parce que si Erik a fait ça, a sculpté le bois et plier le métal avec intention et soin et toujours dans l'espoir que Charles le rejoindrait ici, ça veut dire </span>
  <span>— </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ça veut dire qu'il avait préparé ça depuis très longtemps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu nous as toujours encouragés à garder espoir ! » dit Erik en lisant la stupéfaction peinte sur le visage de Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je suis tellement désolé, mon ami...» parvient-il à dire, la gorge nouée, la honte et la culpabilité commencent à l'envahir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Comment a-t-il pu manquer ça ?</span>
  </em>
  <span> « Comme j'ai pu être idiot ! »    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik se penche en avant, les coudes sur ses cuisses saillantes. « Je crois que nous avons été idiots tous les deux, » et cela semble être une concession trop douce.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tout ce temps, perdu, » articule Charles dans un souffle tremblant. Il s'agrippe à son genou pour se retenir de s'effondrer complètement.  «Tout ça... » Charles s'interrompt, frustré, les dents serrées et les épaules rentrées en dedans. La culpabilité le brûle et le regret menace de remonter dans sa gorge et de la brûler avec tout qu'il aurait voulu dire comme il le fallait, quand il avait encore le temps, quand il avait encore — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quand il était encore entier.       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il s'étouffe presque et ça ressemble plus à un rire sans joie. « Erik j'ai pensé à toi plus que je n'ai pensé à qui que ce soit ma vie durant, »  il admet, se sentant pathétique, tendu, terriblement humain.   « J'ai voulu —». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik se rapproche.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je sais, » dit-il en saisissant la main crispée de Charles dans la sienne. Charles ferme les yeux. Jamais il ne passera outre la sensation de toucher les mains d'Erik, leur pouvoir immense et pourtant cette capacité pour une tendresse aussi absolue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je t'ai dit un jour que nous voulions les mêmes choses toi et moi, » poursuit Erik. Chaque mot sort accompagné par un flot d'émotions : les regrets d'Erik, sa souffrance, sa colère et son angoisse profonde. Mais il envoie aussi son bonheur, son soulagement et ses joies, et la lumière du désir qui s'immisce en lui chaque fois qu'il regarde les lèvres de Charles.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je crois que c'est toujours vrai, » Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse et le monde arrête de tourner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles ferme les yeux et approfondit le baiser, son corps s'en souvient avant même son cerveau. Il sent la paume large d'Erik contre sa joue et se prélasse dans sa tiédeur avec avidité. Les sensations sont les mêmes qu'auparavant, et la mémoire des sensations du temps jadis déferlent sur lui. Cela ferait peur à quiconque, être ainsi dans les mains d'un homme qui ont causées destruction, violence et mort, mais Charles sait intimement qu'elles savent prendre soin, qu'elles sont des mains qui ont construit et reconstruit un foyer.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais à l'époque, » dit-il dans à peine plus qu'un murmure. Toutefois, il ne bouge pas, ne pense pas qu'il le puisse. Il ne pourra pas faire encore ce choix lui-même, mais il doit encore encore laisser à Erik une dernière opportunité de choisir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il a toujours besoin que ça soit par choix et pas par hasard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Pas plus que moi, » dit Erik d'une voix douce qui fait ouvrir les yeux à Charles parce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Son regard croise celui d'Erik, le regard soutenu aussi bien que sa joue soutenue par la paume de sa main. « Mais je crois que ça devrait plutôt jouer en notre faveur, non ? Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas avec l'équation qu'il y avait un problème, mais avec les variables ? »  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Es-tu— »  Un petit sourire timide s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Charles «— en train d'essayer de me séduire avec des maths ? »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Et ça marche ? »  demande Erik, pensif, alors qu'il effleure du pouce la joue de Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles relève la main qu'il avait laissée sur le torse d'Erik à la base de son cou, dénudé par le col grand ouvert qui semble constamment le tenter et l'inviter à goûter. Mais en temps voulus.  « Ça se pourrait, » et tombe en avant en laissant la gravité faire le plus gros du travail.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sourit : « C'est un début.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oui, se dit Charles, en repoussant la chaleur électrique de la bouche d'Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le baiser d'Erik est comme une question, trop délicate ou trop désespérée pour être posée. Charles ne sait pas quelle est la question mais il ne s'en soucie pas alors qu'il répond au baiser, répondant à la ferveur par la ferveur et au souffle court par le souffle court. Dans tous les cas il connait la réponse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Viens, mon bien-aimé, allons à la campagne, passons la nuit au village. Nous nous lèverons de bonne heure pour aller aux vignes et voir si elles bourgeonnent, si le pampre s'ouvre, si les grenadiers sont en fleurs et là je te donnerai mon amour.  </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cantique des Cantiques - VII - 11 ; 13</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>